


It Started Then

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, anya/clarke endgame, starts as clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa meet as children, they grow up and fall in love. They start a family. But when Lexa walks away Clarke is left to put pieces of her life together with someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Mason Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely need a better summary but I have no idea how to without giving crap away. Anyway, time jumps are a big thing the first few chapters and I am 5 chapters into writing this. As I get the next one done, the next chapter will be posted so I am always ahead.

Clarke is ten when her father passes away and her mother moves them halfway across the States. The drive takes almost a full day and their new home is surrounded by trees. It's a different world compared to the steel and metal and grand buildings she was raised in. Her mother smiles and goes on about the new neighborhood and nice school for the entire ride. Clarke can only nod and think about the life she's being pulled from. 

 

From the moment they arrive she's told to explore and stay out of the way. She quickly finds the large balcony off the kitchen and all Clarke sees is looming trees and a creek flowing through them. The boredom is slowly becoming agony as the movers seem to rake their time but moving into the house seems like a bad idea. She would just be in the way. 

The sound of water being splashed catches her attention as Clarke's feet dangle through the railing. A girl starts wading through the water and into view a moment later. Her long dark hair is filled with little braids that swing when she thrusts her arms elbow deep into the water a second later. 

 

"Hey! You! What are you doing?" Clarke yells, and the other girl's head jerks up to look her way. 

 

The moment the girl in the creek looks at her, Clarke smiles with a sense of excitement. She takes in the tilted head and confused expression in those dark eyes. There's an energy running through her veins that she isn't able to define in herself at that moment. Without another word she's running through the house and out the back door, because she knows whatever the feeling is, it starts with this girl. 

 

***

Her name is Lexa and she's 2 years older. Her accent is different but sweet and she has funny words for everyday things Clarke has always thought she had known. After learning about the crawdads (Clarke was sure they were called crayfish) that hide under rocks in the creek and were fun to catch if you didn't get pinched, they spent the rest of their first day exploring the woods between their two homes. 

 

When night falls and the sky is filled with stars, Lexa laughs at her new friends amazement when yellow lights float from the grass around them. 

 

"They're lightnin' bugs Clarke. Have you really never seen them before? You were raised under a rock." 

 

"No, I was raised on blacktop and concrete Lexa. I thought they were called fireflies though." Lexa smiles and shakes her head. 

 

When Clarke's face lights up with excitement at her first successful lightning bug catch, Lexa can't help but run home and quickly poke holes into an old mason jar. She presents it with a blue bow tied around the top and beams proudly. 

 

"Now your official. Fill it up with them and watch their lights go off and on. I always used to put some grass in the jars too. Just don't forget to let them go before long or they'll die." 

 

Twelve and ten, Clarke is told, is a bit old to still be chasing lights in the tall grass without shoes on, but Lexa makes an exception this once and helps fill the little mason jar for her. 

 

**** 

A month after they meet, Lexa is late coming over and Clarke decides to make her way to other girls home instead of waiting. Halfway there, the brunette rounds a corner with a smile and a glance behind her. 

 

"Clarke! Sorry I'm late. I wanted you to meet someone. Anya, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is Anya. My best friend." 

 

Anya looks a year or two older then Lexa and her eyes are bright and lined with dark eye shadow and darker eyeliner. She's pretty and intense and Clarke would never admit it out loud but she's in awe over the older girls sophisticated look. Her own mother complains when she wants to wear colored lip gloss. Just under the feeling of awe, feelings of jealousy are fighting their way to the top. 

 

But Clarke smiles and says hi, because she won't disappoint Lexa or look like a child in front of these two older girls. With that thought, she slips the matching friendship bracelets she made the night before in her back pocket. Childish things being left behind.


	2. 2am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! 100% my fault! I had thought I sent it to my beta (girlblunder-shes amazing and fixes things, anything still written wrong is my fault!) and I had actually sent it to the wrong email address -.- also, its a bit short and fast, but next chapter jumps a few years, has some foreshadowing for the future, and it's longer. This is needed to get a little more background on our ladies.

Thumping on her window wakes Clarke up. Glancing over at the green glow of the digital clock, Clarke sees it reads two in the morning. She groans before rolling over to go back to sleep. The sound continues though, dragging her tiredly to the bay window across the room.

 

The muffled laughs from outside instantly bring a smile to her face as Clarke opens the window. Her room is on the second floor and the trampoline from her twelfth birthday still sits just below. Lexa and Octavia are bouncing each other higher and higher, taking turns tossing an old tennis ball at the right window.

 

"You guys are crazy! Stop or you'll wake up my mom." Her whisper is louder than the laughing she gets in response.

 

"Come on, Griffin. Get your ass out here so we can go do something! Bellamy and Anya are waiting out front in Bell's truck." Octavia tosses the ball aside before jumping off the trampoline with a smile. Clarke only shrugs with a sigh.

 

"The alarm is on the front door. She'll hear it if I turn it off - and it's also two in the morning, guys."

 

"Guess you'll have to just jump down then, Griffin. Let's go!" Her two am comment is completely ignored.

 

"Are you insane? I'm not jumping out of my second story window!" Looking to Lexa for backup, she finds the other teen smiling in encouragement instead.

 

"If you don't hurry you know they'll just leave without us. Come on, Clarke. Aim for the middle of the trampoline and you’re gold. Or are you still afraid of heights?" Lexa knows the perfect thing to say to goad the blonde into anything.

 

The window is raised as high it can go and the screen is pulled out a moment later. With a deep breath, her legs are over the side and Octavia's shocked voice is heard from below.

 

"Holy crap she's doing it."

 

And she does, with eyes locked onto the center of the target below and all the air seeming to vanish from her lungs. Her only thoughts are ‘shit’ and ‘why’ and ‘please don't die’ before gravity pulls her down and black mesh tosses her right back up seconds later.

 

The cold breeze floats through her thin tank top and the clapping beside her is too loud for two am. Getting caught is the last thing on her mind right now, though. The bouncing of her body slows to a stop and the reality of what she just did and what's she's about to do next sets in. She's fourteen and sneaking out at two am and she thinks this may just end up being the best night of her life.

 

****

 

It turns out to be a fun night, even if it’s not the best one in her life. Friday at three am seems like an odd time to eat waffles, but the old diner is the only place open at that hour when you're under twenty-one. Octavia and Anya are playing cards in the booth behind them, and Lexa and Bellamy are debating if vanilla coke is better than cherry before Clarke just tells them to mix both.

 

"It's soda guys, not a debate on politics." She laughs when Bellamy scrunches up his face and already knows the next silly debate she's started.

 

"It's pop, Princess. Pop. Soda sounds so... upper class and stuffy. You've been here long enough ya know. Start sounding like a native or go back to your city." He says it with that sideways grin that seems to melt every girl he graces it with. Oddly, the butterflies in her own stomach are most definitely from Lexa smiling her way, a thought she files away to think on when she’s alone.

 

Octavia wraps her arms around Clarke's shoulders a moment later and tells a terrible joke from the other booth’s seat. Bellamy laughs and rolls his eyes as Anya slides into the seat across from her own and next to Lexa and Bellamy.

 

The three of them are a tight fit and Lexa ends up pulling her friend into her lap. Anya takes out her always present camera and captures the moment with a smile, and Bellamy sticks his tongue out at the last second. The shutter is quickly sounding again and Lexa’s smile is aimed at Anya. Jealousy quickly kills Clarke's good mood, yet another thought she files away.

 

****

 When they finally drop her off at nearly six am, reality weighs heavy on her when she realizes she can't exactly jump back into her window. The only way in is through the front door. Octavia agrees to help be an alibi. If Abby hears the alarm and door, Clarke can say she's just letting the other girl in.

 

 Their plan is quickly proved pointless when the door swings open just as Clarke pulls the hidden key from the false brick in the wall.

 

"Mom...I...we just--" She's cut off before a proper excuse comes to mind.

 

"I was close to calling the cops. I just went to check and see if you were awake yet. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you weren't there. I'm so disappointed in you, Clarke." Abby shakes her head and turns without another word, the sadness in her voice ringing in Clarke's ears.

 

Watching her mother walk back towards her room in silence, Clarke feels an elbow in her ribs and quickly snaps out of her stupor.

 

"Worth it?" she could only nod to Octavia with a tired smile before headed to her room to sleep.

 


End file.
